A method is known from DE 10 2009 013 818 A1 for manufacturing an electronic device wherein, after preparing a carrier with a first conductive layer, a first insulating layer is applied on this first conductive layer and at least one through connection is created from a first side of the first insulating layer to a second side of the first insulating layer. At least two semiconductor chips are installed on the carrier and a second insulating layer is applied over the carrier. The second insulating layer is then opened until the carrier is exposed, and a metal layer is deposited on the exposed second insulating layer, after which the two or more semiconductor chips are separated.
From DE 10 2010 060 855 A1 an electronic sub-assembly is known comprising an electrically conductive core layer with a first layer composed of electrically conductive material, said first layer being applied on both sides, and with at least one electronic component arranged in a recess of the first layer. The first layer is covered in each case with an electrically insulating, thermally conductive layer, and a further layer composed of electrically conductive material is provided in each case on the thermally conductive layer, said further layer being coated in each case with a cover layer composed of electrically conductive material.
Furthermore, through connections made of the material of the cover layer are provided, the connections extending through the electrically insulating, thermally conductive layer covering the electronic component and the further layer made of electrically and thermally conductive material for the purpose of contacting the electronic component.